Welcome to Jump City High
by ThatYellowBear
Summary: Beast Boy attends a school for superheroes. The only problem? He has no powers! With the help of his new friends, will he gain them in time to pass the ultimate test? BBxRAE ROBxSTAR CYx ? Currently accepting OC's. Apply info inside!
1. Prolouge

I know this will seem like the standard Teen Titans high school blah blah blah fic, but its kind of not. Its following the plot outline of Sky High (A great movie, might I say) and its basically in Beast Boy's point of view. As for the OCs, the application and rules are at the end. Enjoy the fic!

Summary: Beast Boy attends a school for superheroes. The only problem? He has no powers! With the help of his new friends, will he gain them in time to pass the ultimate test? One things for sure - there was no rooms for Sidekicks in this hero-eat-hero school!

* * *

He should've known that something was amiss.

When Mac first boarded him on to that boat, he had been too excited and naive to notice his surroundings. The dejected faces of the other teens on-board didn't give the warning that he would've caught. Or, maybe when Mac handed him a wallet filled with hundreds and insisted on bringing little luggage. And, all the workers at the Government housing gave him more considerate goodbyes, and yet he still did not notice treachery afoot.

"Hey Mac, you never said where this boat stops at." He tugged his caretaker's sleeve.

Mac, although assigned officially as his government caretaker, was much more a favorite uncle then a secret service nanny. There was no reason to really doubt his offer for a boat ride. It didn't even seem weird that he'd driven all the way out of state for it...

"Yeah.. well.." Mac nervously muttered.

The speakers cut on to rely the Captain's voice.

"_Welcome aboard, new students. Feel free to travel the boat, but it is advised you stay off deck. Please stay aboard at all times. Do not harass the crew and for god-sakes, NO USE OF SUPERPOWERS._"

A ripple of sighs and grumbles traveled the boat. Garfield almost dropped a lung out of his butt. Now he knew! It was obvious, these kids weren't dragged along a stupid family trip, they were being sent to the worst prison known to meta humankind. And Gar was one of them!

"We hope you enjoy your stay at Jump City High!" The captain finished, proving Garfield's suspicions completely.

Now, the green boy began to hyperventilate. "Mac... this isn't what I think this is.. Please tell me it isn't what I think this is!"

Mace remained stoic, looking out over the bay as Jump City began to disappear from their view. _Damn it! I sooooo should have known! _Gar mentally freaked. Those kids didn't even look twice at his green skin – they've seen it all. Many of them probably weren't even from Earth.

"Come on, Mac, how could you?"

"I had no other choice, Gar. It was this, or releasing you into the wild."

"And what the heck made you think this was better?"

"Hey, look." Mac gave him the stern look. "Don't get all upset. After all, didn't you say you wanted to be on the Doom Patrol?"

"Well, yes.. but -"

"Jump City High has the highest ratio of graduating superheroes in the _nation_. If they can't fix your powers, no one can."

"I don't belong here, Mac. You KNOW that. I can't -"

"You'll have to. Trust me, you aren't the only kid with power problems. I mean .. hey, look at him."

Mac pointed out on the deck, where a small kid with a _huge_ head argued with another boy who looked like a shaved version of Sasquatch. The kid has some sort of weird machine strapped to his back, and it looked heavier then his whole body mass.

The sasquatch laughed loudly. "Check this toddler out! Giving orders and he's not even taller then my foot! Ha ha ha!"

"Shut your face, butt-munch!"

He laughed even harder. "Who ya talking too, kid? You know what they call me? Mammoth. You know what I'll call you? _Peanut_! Ha!"

"I don't give a grandma's crap who you are! Say hi to the sea slugs for me, you giant giraffe turd!" Suddenly, the midget produced a remote and smashed the buttons in furiously. He laughed hysterically as the big brute raised his eyebrows in confusion. A cannon generated from the contraption on his back and fired, hitting Mammoth square in the chest and thrusting him out at sea. Garfield had to squint his eyes to see where he landed.

The speakers cranked to life. "_HEY! We said STAY ON BOARD!"_

The kid had the smuggest smirk on his face. "Let that be a lesson to all you eggheads. Don't mess with me!"

Only a few people heeded his warning. Others laughed or raced to the side of the boat to locate the unfortunate bully.

Mac raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. "Well, okay, not that kid."

"Mac!" Garfield was ready to yank his green hair out by the handfuls. Jumpy City High, huh? That's how the government wanted to end him? Being released into the wild sounded like being released into Disneyland at this point.

"I'll be checking in with you every semester." Mac added, as a second thought.

"What? You think I'll actually stay for that long? I'm leaving the first thing midnight, buster."

"And swim all the way home?"

"... I'm trapped here aren't I?"

"Like a green sardine."

The conversation ended on a funereal note then. The boat heaved slowly as it sped towards the island that housed the campus. To Garfield, it might as well been the walk at the end of Death Row. At least the plus side to Jump City High was the location. Hidden away from civilian eyes, it was placed strategically on a island about a mile out from Jump City. The island spanned a couple of acres, and there was a pool, a tennis court, a gym, a library, student cafes, sprawling fields, a hidden waterfall (or so he heard) and finally, a dorm-house for boys and one for the girls. There might have been more, but thats all he really knew so far.

Suddenly, the boat tipped dangerously low to the left. Students screamed and yelped as they tried to stay upright. Garfield felt himself start to slide, but Mac kept a firm grip on his shirt and kept him standing. As fast as it started, the boat fell back to normal. The giant kid (Mammoth, was it?) climbed aboard from the side – completely soaked and tired from the swim back.

"_Welcome back." _The speakers crooned. Mammoth simply growled at the onlookers and stomped off.

"He could start to loss a few pounds." Gar mumbled. Mac chuckled heartily.

"Keep that sense of humor. It'll get you places. Look, we're almost there."

Garfield poked his head out over the railing. "I dunno about you, Mac, but all I see is rocks. Wheres the port?"

"Oh, you'll love this. Watch."

Just as Mac finished saying that, the boat started to speed up towards the jagged rocks of the island. Confused mummers arose as the boat showed to signs of turning.

"Uh, Mac? By 'this' I sure hope you didn't mean crashing and drowning to our deaths."

"Just watch."

The boat burst into full throttle. The mummers turned into screams as students started to panic and freak.

"Whose driving this damn thing?" Someone yelled.

Just then, the rocky shore of the island started to rumble. Rocks started to shift and rearrange, showing the titanium underbelly. With a slow groan, the towering doors inched open to intercept the wayward boat.

The speakers cut on, and the Captains voice started up again, although he couldn't hide his laughter.

"_Sorry kids.. its just an old freshman prank. Yeah, Frank! Did you see the way they were screaming? Ha ha! Oh, this thing is still on.. Sorry!"_

The panic died down to excited whisperings and awed silences. Garfield was surprised. This place seemed to be pretty high tech, when, originally, he pictured the school as an old dusty detention center.

The water was calm on the inside of the hangar, and the boat glided effortlessly. It was illuminated wholly and solely by submerged lights hidden in the water. They served as guiding path to the boat. A lone man stood beside the metal docks.

"That's him." Mac said, as the boat came to a rest.

"That's who?" Gar echoed. The boat finally connected to port, and the boats dropped anchor. People started to disembark. Mac motioned for Garfield to follow, which he did without question. Parents waved and loved ones waved goodbye to the students now crowded on the port. Butler-like figures were guiding some of the kids inside.

Mac was the only adult who left the boat. He and the weird dock man met and shook hands. Garfield gave up a quick up and down, noticing that he was well-dressed and his hair was perfectly combed.

"Nice to meet you in person, Mr...?"

"Mac, just call me Mac."

"Sure thing. And this must be Mr. Logan?"

"Howdy," Garfield greeted, not bothering for a handshake. Who did he think he was, anyway? With his proper talk and nifty shoes, he already grown a dislike for the man.

"Gar, this is your principal, Wayne. Bruce, Wayne."

"Nice to meet you, ." He grumbled.

"I'm looking forward to you being my star student. You're the first changeling we've had in a while." Bruce's voice had a somewhat commanding, yet humored tone to it. Perfect for a principal.

Mac patted Gar's back. "Well, I have a debriefing at 22:00. I'll see you around, Garfield."

A causal but solemn goodbye. Garfield waved broodingly as his parent figure and friend boarded the boat. He gave one last nod before disappearing on board.

Bruce placed a hand on the green boy's shoulder. As much as he despised the man, it helped.

"I can tell you two are close."

"Oh yeah?"

"Sure. I know the feeling of having one parent. Trust me."

They chatted small for a few minutes, all the while walking through corridors and taking a elevator to ground level."Our curriculum is unique, at best. There are no semesters, no report cards, no grade levels, or even set classes."

Garfield's mouth dropped. "Are you kidding me? What is this place? A luxury hotel?"

Bruce chuckled dryly. "No, no, there are still lessons to be learned. As I said, there are no set classes, but instead, classes that you can choose to go to as you please. Teachers are experienced superheroes, some you may recognize, some you may not. Instead of grade levels, we simply set a four year limit in which each hero must surpass the ultimate exam to graduate."

"And if I fail?"

Bruce looked forward with a cast iron face. He looked naturally devoid of emotion. "Lets hope you don't. Now, we realize that not all students are as ...gifted as their counterparts. For that, we've made two categories. Superheroes, and sidekicks. You'll be taking a placement exam first thing tomorrow morning. Its a great chance to see where you belong - and what you're up against."

"Sidekick? Heh, that outta boost morale."

He gave Gar a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Names are assigned to dorm doors. Heres your keys."

The key chain had only two keys on it. He briefly wondered what the second key could belong too. "But.. theres like five floors!" Gar laughed nervously. "Uh.." He looked back, but Bruce had disappeared. "Guess I'm on my own then."

The dorms were bigger then he'd imagined. The lobby looked like something straight out of a rich old hotel. There were giant potted plants and brilliantly designed carpets and even a eating area. It seemed that the boy's and girl's dorm entrances were both joined in the lobby. There were couches _everywhere_. Some students were just standing around, or others were already breaking the ice and chatting with each other. It was far to crowded at the elevator area to even _consider_ looking for his floor. He had been ready to sit and wait around until the crowd died down, but then he saw _her._ He totally forgot what he had been thinking at the moment.

How could he describe her? Medium height, filled out in all the right places, and .. oh, she had purple hair. She literally knocked the breath out of him, and he didn't know why. He'd seen girls before.. so whats different with her? Maybe, because he'd never seen a girl like _her._ She looked kind of lost, holding her room assignment flyer and reading it with a slight frown. He might have been staring, because someone tapped her shoulder and she looked up at him with those _beautiful_ violet eyes and – he looked away as soon as their eyes connected. It was a nervous reflex. When he looked back, she was already gone, but something told him he'd see her again.

"Are you Gar...fold Logan?" A voice from behind him asked.

"Garfield," he corrected. "And yes. What's it to – woah." He came face to face, well, face to chest with just about the biggest guy he'd seen. It didn't help that the dude looked like he just jumped out of a Terminator movie.

"I'm Victor. Call me Cyborg, or Cy. Nice to meet ya."

"Yeah, you too. I guess you can call me Beast Boy." The guy gave a bone crushing handshake and Gar cringed. The giant metal man apologized, but the damage unfortunately was already done.

"And I'm Robin." A smaller but more built boy emerged announced. Gar hadn't even noticed him in the shadows of Victor's enormous girth. The guy was wearing a mask too – can you say weirdo? Looks like he took the whole superhero thing to heart.

"You're staying with us." He continued. "Your name is assigned to our dorm."

"Oh, right, forgive me, I'm new around here."

"Good thing, we found you then." Cyborg replied. "This is my first year, and Robin here is bad ass enough to be a fourth year."

"Everyone's a freshman here. All heroes graduated last year. No pressure from the older students." Robin assured.

"Right.. no pressure." Beast Boy laughed nervously. No pressure his ass, maybe because they _had_ powers, they don't have to worry about dropping out for being a green loser.

"Come on, we'll take you to the room. Its on the top floor, best in the house I'd say." Cyborg went on, as he and Robin headed to elevator.

"I'm coming," Gar assured. He took one last look around the lobby, just to get a glimpse of that girl. She was nowhere to found. He spotted Cyborg's massive frame over the heads of the crowd and headed his way.

This year would be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

IMPORTANT: Please know that the OC's will only cameo in this story, they will not have a _huge_ effect in the plot but they will still be very important to the development.

Put the review (if you have one) at the top of the application.

Name:

Superhero Alias:

Good, Bad, Neutral:

Powers:

Personality (this is a really important aspect, elaborate if you can):

Looks:

Backstory (optional, doesn't have to be long, a few sentences will do):

Weaknesses/Strong Points (optional):

I hope that isn't too tedious. If there is anything else you'd like me to know about your OC, feel free to write it. I can only ask that the OC's don't have more then two superpowers, and one OC per person please! That's it, and please apply! Also, R&R if you like! The next chapter will be uploaded ASAP!

TTFN

~Bear


	2. Day One

Thanks for reviewing and sending in OC's! Although some of you sent more then one, so I'll have to just pick one that can fit more with the story. Also, I'd like if you can submit OC's with a logged in account, I don't really know who you are when you're **anon**. But anyway:

**xJessMerridewx**:

Superhero alias: Inferno

I like this character a lot, she fits in well with the story so you can expect to see her!

**POMForever**:

Superhero Alias: Arabian Shadow

Definitely interesting, but I can work her into the story with little problem.

**Moonlit Kit**:

Superhero Alias: Nieve

This is a really nice character, but I think she is more fitting for a teacher then a student. Which means, she'll be pretty important in the storyline.

**Cheerio**:

Thank you my friend ^-^

**Emoperson123**:

Yes, there will be. Keep an eye out for those connections buddy! You might have been the only one to catch it lol.

**Magus Black**:

Name: Rallaster De'Chan

This probably one of my favorites. He will definitely be in the story.

**Ducktape980**:

Superhero Alias: Chrome

Neat powers! It'll be fun working with this one. Look out for her in the next few chapters.

**acosta perez jose ramiro**:

Superhero Alias: Heavy Hitter.

Thank you very much for submitting a bad guy, and such a good one too (no pun intended). This one will be bothering our protagonists for a long while :)

**El' Caliente**:

Superhero Alias: Puff

I like this character the most out of the two. Expect to see her in the next few chapters.

**Meli31295**:

Superhero Alias: Silver

I'd like if you could pick only one superpower for your OC, but other then that shes a very good character, I'd like to put her in the story.

**Sexxy Malfoy**:

Superhero Alias: Forrest

I can see this one being a great help to the protagonists, expect to see her in the story.

**PoppiCott**:

Superhero Alias:Femme Fatel

Thank you for another villian, lol, and I like her personality. She will be fun to write.

**Tofu eggs forevah**:

Thank you! I thought I was a hit and miss at humor, so that really made my day!

**TheLightningKing**:

Superhero Alias: Electro-shock

Neat, he seems to be a difficult opponent for our protagonists. You'll be seeing him soon!

**Awsomaniatica**:

Name: Sophie Stenson

Interesting powers! I can see her making friends easily with Beast Boy. Read on!

If you submitted an OC and it wasn't reviewed, please log in and resend it to me either in a message or a review. Until then, all OC's on here will be in the story! Thank you for submitting, and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

It was odd, this feeling of being truly alone. As Gar tapped the foot of his bed steadily, he reflected the fact that now he was truly, and completely, on his own. Mac wouldn't be here to protect him anymore, the nurse wouldn't be here to check on him everyday, nor the maid to clean his housing space. He never thought he'd say it, but he actually missed being in that government program.

Theres nothing left to do but get used to Jump City High now. His roommates were nice and all, but he hasn't met everyone yet. In a high school of superheroes, theres bound to be some villains, right?

It didn't matter. Maybe he'll be back home soon, anyway, because once they find out his _little_ secret, they'll put him on the first boat back to Jump City, pronto. Too bad, he had made such nice friends already. And the place wasn't too bad either.

Actually, they were pretty awesome! There were five rooms between the three of them, three bedrooms, a giant living room, and the bathroom. Cyborg had automatically claimed the room closet to the door – saying something about being able to siphon power from the neighboring dorms there. Of course, Beast Boy had no idea what that meant. Robin claimed the room without a window, he seemed like a guy who would picked the _darkest_ room possible. Garfield wasn't really gonna put a argument up for that room anyway.

That, left Gar with the only room adjacent to the living room. There was a singular window, which was truly nothing special, as the view was blocked off by the neighboring dorm.

The living room was penthouse status, if anything. There was one couch, halfway circled around a giant TV-window-thing. He'd never seen anything like it before, it was a giant TV that doubled as a window when it was turned off. With these guys, the TV was never off, but when it was – it was an _amazing_ view of the ocean and the distant Jump City. The kitchen was apart of the living room, coupled with an awesome refrigerator, stove, and microwave. There was exercise equipment as well, a game station, and finally a bookcase.

Definitely better then government housing.

The alarm clock went off, playing American Idiot by Green Day. Gar found himself singing along as he trudged out of bed. He found his way to the closet to find it already filled with clothes.

"Neat!" He exclaimed. He pulled out shirt after shirt and all of them were his kind of fashion. This place was getting better and better. Finally, he found the uniform. It was a simple white blouse with a red tie, and beige pants. The alarm clock had started to play louder, thinking he hadn't got up yet because it wasn't shut off. Garfield found this to be the perfect time to play his invisible guitar solo, as he did every morning. He jumped around shamelessly, hopping on his bed and headbanging like a hardcore rocker. He grabbed his hairbrush and faked a deafening scream, jumping off the bed into a rockstar slide.

"That never gets old," He prided, laughing to himself. Stretching, he turned and faced the window.

Only to find to confused pair of eyes staring at him. _Purple_ eyes.

Oh lord almighty.

All of the sudden, Garfield felt _very_ naked. Which he was, having only his Duckie boxers on. He flung his hands over the goods and backed out of the room as quickly as possible, all the while his mind racing.

It was his stupid luck! He secretly yelled at himself while he showered. Of freaking course he'd be in the _one_ dorm that could see _straight_ into the girls dorm! The window in HIS room, _had_ to face into HER room. Now she'll forever think of him as that dancing green jerk from across the way! He knew he'd see her again, but not like that. _Way to blow your chances without even saying a word, Gar._

He toweled himself dry vigorously as if the water was his embarrassment.

"Yo, B! Get dressed man, we're gonna be late."

"I'm coming!" He spent less then a minute cleaning his teeth (no real difference from every other morning) and threw his uniform on.

Cyborg and Robin were waiting beside the door.

"What took so long?" Robin asked, already dressed and ready to go. Beast Boy was still fixing his tie.

"Nothin," Gar mumbled. "Are we going?"

The walk to the gym was long and tiring. It seemed like he'd been walking for light years. This campus was spacious, there was no doubt about that.

"How many acres have we traveled?"

"Beast Boy, we only left the dorms two minutes ago."

"Oh."

Cyborg laughed. "I can see others from here. Lets head over there."

It was damn hard to keep in step with them. The government housing never prepared him for this .. this .. this exercise! Back at home they allowed him to eat whatever he wanted and play as many game station games as he pleased. The only exercise he got was going to the restroom.

By the time they reached the gym's doors, he was out of breath.

"Beast Boy, man, you're really out of shape." Cyborg commented. "Maybe you should sign up to Hero Aerobics class with me."

"Hero... arrow-what?" Garfield heaved, putting his hands on his knees for support. "You're .. actually.. doing classes?"

"Well, sure. I need the practice."

"But, why? You don't have to do anything to graduate!"

"Maybe you're forgetting," Robin added, adjusting his tie. "That test is at the end of four years? Its an assessment on everything you learned over that time. If you do nothing for that long -"

"You can expect to get the living crap smashed out of you." Cyborg finished.

"Classes give you the skills you need to make yourself better. It can extend your limits, in ways only you can truly know how. It makes the difference between a hero..."

"And the sidekick."

Garfield raised an eyebrow. "Oh. And here I thought classes didn't matter."

"Well, now you know."

The gym was _huge__. _The letters "JCHS" were printed across the side, in bright red. The letters towered over the small group of heroes that accumulated at the entrance. Many of the students weren't daunted by the tension in the air, either showing off their powers or sleeping on their feet. The doors to the gym seemed locked, so there little to do but wait.

"These kids don't look so special." Garfield muttered. It was a lie, but it made him feel better about himself. Most of these kids looked like they could beat the green eggs and ham out of him.

"Man, you're telling _me._" Cybrog added, as they pushed through the crowd.

"Watch it!" A girl yelled, before going up in flames that enveloped her body.

"Woah!" Beast Boy was caught by surprise, she almost took his eyebrows off. "Sorry," she apologized swiftly, the flames dying out as swiftly as they came. "I'm still trying to control that."

"Ah, power problems, I know all about that."

"Really?" She looked surprised. "Thank god someone understands. My roommates won't let me hear the end of it.. Actually, here they are now. Guys! I'm over here!"

He had to stand on his tippy toes to see where she pointed. Cyborg, being one of the tallest, spotted them first.

"Would you look at that! Its that alien girl that Robin has a -"

Robin sent a stiff elbow into the metal belly of Cyborg, not really hurting him, but getting the point across. Beast Boy laughed, but Robin shot a evil glare and hushed him.

The first thing Beast Boy noticed was that the girl was _tall_, and .. orange. She had a big, infectious smile and was very pretty (hardly as pretty as the purple-haired girl, though!), but he could tell something was slightly _too_ different about her.

"Greetings, friends!"

Oh. That was it. He hardly had time to respond before she was upon him, poking and prodding him.

"Your skin is a peculiar color." She commented, continuing her poking tirade. "Your ears are delightfully pointy as well."

"I'm Beast Boy," He tried to greet, reaching out his hand. She just stared at the gesture like it was a foreign concept. "You're supposed to shake it." He added, jokingly.

"Oh," She took his hand and shook like the devil, turning his arms into jelly. "I'm am not quite used to Earthly customs yet, but I am learning. I am Starfire, and I am from Tamaran. Would you like to be my friend?"

"If you stop shaking my hand, sure!"

"Oh. Many apologies." She let go, prying her fingers off his poor, broken hand. He rubbed it and tried to fight back the manly tears.

"Wheres your other roommate? Isn't there three?" Cyborg asked.

"She is right here." Starfire moved over slightly, as she was too tall to see the girl behind her.

Beast Boy's breath caught when he saw that familiar shade of purple. What were the chances? _Really?_ She hardly gave him a look before saying something.

"Good morning." She deadpanned, before returning to the book she had her nose buried in.

"Hiya," Cyborg took over the talking, since suddenly Beast Boy had gone mute. "I'm Cyborg. That's Robin, and this is Beast Boy. We just bumped into your roommate here.."

"Jessy," The fire girl responded. "Just call me Inferno."

"Yeah. So, we were just going. Nice to meet you, Starfire, and …?"

"Raven."

"Yeah. Ciao." Cyborg waved and pushed the two anxiety stricken boys through the crowd. Once a few yards away, Beast Boy found his ability to breath again.

"Ahhhh haaa." Cyborg taunted. "So Robin digs the alien chick, and you're totally into Jessy."

"What? No!" Beast Boy waved his hands. "Its not her. Its the other one. Raven. I don't know what it is about her, she just .. she .."

"She should be left alone." Cyborg corrected, getting serious quickly. "Someone already has their eye on her."

"Oh, yeah? Who?"

"Malchior." Robin supplied.

"Malchior? Whose that?"

The doors to the gym started to open. At the foot of them, a figure emerged. Gar silently cursed his luck. He'll have to find out more about this _Malchior_ guy later. But for now, everyone's attention was turned to the guy at the gym doors. Even from here, Beast Boy could tell that the man was built, and he wore a green uniform. Well, you can never go wrong with green.

"Good morning students!" He announced, his voice carrying over the crowd with ease. "Are you ready?"

"_YEAH!"_ The crowd responded.

"Good! This test will make, or break you! This test, separates the men from the boys. The women from the girls. The aliens from extraterritorial bacteria. You get the point? You better give your damn all! I'm your coach, Oliver Queen. You can refer to me as Coach Ollie. I will be here for the next four years to remind you how _weak_ you really are!"

The crowd was excited. Even Robin seemed to tense up with excitement.

"The first test will be just you and me, I want you to show me your powers. From then, I'll decide if you're a _hero_ or a _sidekick. _Then, we'll put you up against another student to see how you use your so-called powers – best believe some of you _will_ be getting your ass handed to you. After that, we'll separate you all into groups of three – Hero, Hero, sidekick. Good luck and the best to all of you."

He'd hardly finished before the crowd erupted in cheers and rushed into the open doors of the gym. Gar field felt glued to the cement. He was going to bomb this, and oh so badly. The last of the students were dragging themselves into the building. He finally got his legs to listen and he started his slow trek into the building. Of the remaining students, he noticed the girl – _Raven, _ was among the stragglers. She didn't look scared, just, apprehensive maybe.

"Hey," He heard himself call to her.

She glanced at him, with a questioning but powerful stare.

Gar felt his heart start racing. He really couldn't think of why he decided to talk to her. "Good luck."

Then, almost out of nowhere, a smile hinted across her lips. "Thank you." She replied, it was very quiet and he almost missed it. Now, the nervousness kicked in and he felt he should get away before he said something stupid. So, he walked quickly up the steps without looking back.

No matter how bad this day ends up, he'll always remember that smile.

* * *

R&R! I know its short, but I think I needed to get this out there lol. Review please!


End file.
